clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanon Characters Christmas Special!
Fanon Characters Christmas Special! is the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's first ever Christmas special, starring many of this wikis characters. This is a wiki community, so anybody can edit it! This story consists of the characters celebrating the holiday, Christmas. The characters (well, most of them!) get together to celebrate the holiday that everyone loves... Christmas. Many fanon characters will be in this story, so from the behalf of us all, we hope you enjoy the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's, first, ever... Christmas special!! Chapter 1: Sitting at the Chimney Fire It was Christmas Day, and the fanon characters were getting together for their first ever Christmas gathering. They knew they were going to have a lot of fun... but also some problems! The story is set on a nice 16:00 evening, when it had just started to get dark. It was cold outside, though they got used to it. Ninjinian sat wearing his Santa Hat over his bandana, along with DJ Crow and Tails6000, all sitting by the fire of the rented igloo.. all decorated. "Hows it going, N?" shouted Crow up the chimney. "I hate doing this!" moaned Baby N. He was on the roof with a shovel & hot coal, which he was throwing down the chimney to lighten up the fire. He threw a shovel more in. "That's a good chick!" teased Crow. Tails6000 sighed. "When are they all-" Tails stopped. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." said Tails. 10 seconds passed. Ninjinian and Crow stared at Tails. Finally he got up and went to the door. He opened it. Explorer 767 stood their with a pile of presents in his flippers. "Explorer, you made it!" congratulated Tails. "Yeah. Though it was hard." he said, and pointed via beak to his webbed foot, where Mabel was, wearing a Santa Hat... too big for her. "Nice... that you could make it... ummm... Mabel." said Tails. Mabel said nothing. They entered. 5 minutes, 20 seconds, and 43 nano-seconds/micro-seconds later, the door rang again. Tails agreed to open it again. "Dan! Willy the Penguin! PabloDePablo! Speeddasher! Happyface!" cheered Tails. "Hey, Tails!" replied Happyface. Tails smiled at them... especially at Happyface. They walked in, also with piles of presents. They left them on the floor. "Oh guys, you need to put those in the box over there!" pointed Crow, to a massive (and by massive, we mean massive) box. "Make sure the presents are labeled!" The door rang again. "I'll get that this cookie-time!" sighed Ninjinian. A penguins came close to Ninjinian and kissed him on the side. "Akiza!" "And here I enter!" replied Akiza courageously, and sat down. Ninjinian picked up the clipboard, which had a list of characters coming. He crossed off the ones that had come already. Ninjinian Professor Shroomsky Dan Willy the Penguin Tidalwave11 PabloDePablo Maddieworld Tails6000 Speeddasher Explorer 767 Willie Watt Hat Pop The Leader Galactic Empire12 Happyface Baby N. Crow Akiza Atlus Rosie the Penguin The door rang again. This time, Crow picked up the door. At first, Crow thought nobody was there, but was he was closing the door, it wasn't closing. "Hey, music-geek!" a voice said from below. There stood (or bounced!) Kalin and Yusei. "Now, now, Kalin!" scold Yusei. "He is our owners brother!" Kalin shuffled and bounced it, with Yusei behind him, both of them wearing Santa Hats the size of Mabels. Yusei mouthed "Sorry!" to Crow as they bounced along. Crow looked below at the Puffles list. Kalin Mabel Yusei Administrator Kai Another puffle came bouncing towards the door, wearing a fitted Santa Hat. It was... Administrator Kai. "Wait up!" said the Senator as the door almost crushed him. "Sorry, Kai. I didn't see you." apologized Crow. "That's Administrator Kai to you!" huffed Kai, and bounced in. Kalin Mabel Yusei Administrator Kai "That's all the puffles!" The last of them showed up. There was Tidalwave11, Professor Shroomsky, Willie Watt, Hat Pop, The Leader, Galactic Empire12 and Rosie the Penguin. "Greetings, guys!" gestured Crow. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" greeted Professor Shroomsky, also wearing a Santa hat. "Hey!" said Hat Pop. Behind them, a limo with the Zurich logo stretched in front of the igloo. Everybody looked behind them, and a penguin stood out of the limo. Maddieworld. There was flashing going on. Everybody realized at once that Maddie must of hired them to take photos of her for a "fashionable" entrance. She signed some "autographs" and waved to everyone. She stopped and looked inside. There was Speeddasher and Tails playing Tails and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games. "OLYMPIC WINTER GAMES?!?!" she exclaimed, and ran inside to join them. Everybody walked in, and Crow shut the door behind them all. He checked the list. Ninjinian Professor Shroomsky Dan Willy the Penguin Tidalwave11 PabloDePablo Maddieworld Tails6000 Speeddasher Explorer 767 Willie Watt Hat Pop The Leader Galactic Empire12 Happyface Baby N. Crow Akiza Atlus Rosie the Penguin "That's everyone!" he said. There was a buzz of greeting and talk by the fire. Ninjinian and Akiza sat close by the fire together. "You can take over!" said Crow to Willy the Penguin. He stood up, and took a glass and spoon and tapped them together to get everyone's attention. Crow handed him an event sheet. "May I have your attention please!" Willy the Penguin silenced. "The first thing on the event list is... Christmas dinner!" Tidalwave11 immediately stood up and raised his flipper up. "You can leave that to me!" he said. "I'll first need some helpers." Soon everyone stood up. "Okay then!" he said. "Light out the fire, Watt." pointed Willy the Penguin. She stopped the coal. "You can come down now!" she shouted up the chimney. "Okay!" said a faint voice. There was a thud on the roof, and Ninjinian and Crow ran out of the igloo swiftly. Crow took a detour through the window. They both caught Baby N, who was falling from the roof. "We need to get that repaired!" * * * "Before we start cooking," said Willy, "we need to get our Christmas tree." "Buy one!" called out Maddieworld, still playing Tails and Darktan at the Olympic Winter Games, still with Tails and Speeddasher. "No!" interrupted Rosie, speaking for the first time. "We should go to the woods at cut a tree!" "Great idea, Rosie!" thanked Ninjinian. Willy smiled at her. "ARE YOU KIDING ME? Why kill a tree when you're just going to toss it out? Buying one is-" "So it's declared!" continued Willy. "We'll go to the woods at cut down a tree. Who's going to cut?" "Oh, you can leave that to me!" said Crow. "I got a special record with can cut through almost anything!" "Then let's go!" * * * They arrived at the woods. It didn't take much time to get their, or much route changing. All they had to do was go south. Maddieworld, Tails and Speeddasher decided to stay at the igloo to play their game. Many of them thought that it was unfair to cut a tree ("COUGH" SHROOMSKY "COUGH") but Rosie explained that trees already get cut before. "I mean, buying a metal and plastic tree, you can use it again and again! Just take it out of the box, unfold the branches-" complained Professor Shroomsky. They ignored him. He was debating like that the whole way here. Willy helped Crow to pick a tree. "That one!" pointed Willy to a straight & stubby tree. It looked exactly how a perfect Christmas tree was supposed to look. "Right. Get cuttin', Crow." ordered Willy. "Wait there. I'll get it out." Crow fiddled in his backpack. He finally found it, in a silver-shining metal cover, to make sure no other things got damaged. "Stay out of the way." suggested Crow. "It's going to be a long fall..." Crow threw the disk immediately, and went through the tree as if it was a ghost going straight through a wall. It boomeranged back to them all. Akiza and Rosie ducked as Ninjinian and Willy came to them to make sure they were alright. Crow opened his flippers to catch the disk. He caught it, and fell backwards into another tree. He was injured a bit. Ninjinian asked if he was okay. "I'm fine." groaned Crow. "Just a small cut." Crow was correct. It was only minor. "Thank cookies!" whispered Ninjinian to himself. They lost Crow's attention as the tree started falling. "TIIIIMMMMMMMBEEEEERRRRRRRR!" whistled Pablo and the tree closed in on all of them. They ran out of the way. They observed the remaining of the deceased tree. Tree crumbs went everywhere. Crow tried to get hold of it, but Ninjinian, Willy, Happyface and Pablo agreed to handle the tree all the way back. "-of course, you have to read the instruction guide to figure out where each branch length goes, but it's more economical and efficient to-" Shroomsky continued, all the way home. * * * Pablo let go of the tree in front of the igloo door, and fiddled in his pocket for the keys, and released the door open. They had a few problems fitting the tree inside but after a few hard pushes, it finally budged through. They all let go, breathing heavily. "There we go!" settled Happyface. "Pablo, get the decorations out!" Pablo did as told, and searched through the resting room (there were a lot of boxes!) Pablo bought back a red box with the words "Kristmass Decoraytions" Pablo took out the decorations. Happyface offered to put up a third of the decorations, Willy and Rosie the next third, and Ninjinian and Akiza the last third. Tails, Speeddasher and Maddieworld saw that they had returned, but decided to play another five minutes. They were sled-racing down a cornered ramp. "Ooohh... oooooh, oooh, oooh. -and ya lose!" boasted Tails to Maddieworld. She sulked. Tails busted the controls. "Awwwwwwwwwww!" he moaned. "Wa-hey! Automatic win!" declared Speeddasher. They left their controls and waddled to the tree. "Willy, get the stool!" asked Ninjinian. Pablo handed the decorations two by two, and Happyface put them up. There were glistening balls, some colouring and a Santa's Sleigh. Happyface stepped out of the way and let Willy and Rosie put the next ones up. Pablo handed them the decorations. They were almost the same as the bottom thirds. They put them up nicely and neatly, touching flippers at intervals. They came out of the way, and Pablo put the stool up for Ninjinian and Akiza to stand up on. They stepped up on the stool together. Akiza got the star, and Ninjinian got the rest. When Ninjinian finished, they both held on the star together and placed it on the top. Everybody cheered with joy. They both came down from the stool, and observed the finished tree. "Beautiful!" commented Happyface. Tails had an idea and whispered it to Speeddasher and Maddieworld. The two ran to another box secretly, and took out two mistletoe. Speeddasher hung one over Ninjinian and Akiza's head and Maddieworld hung one over Willy and Rosie. "Oooooohhh!" teased the crowd. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" "Did you know that mistletoe is a poisonous, tree-killing parasite?" Everyone turned toward Shroomsky. THAT sure did kill the mood. None the less, the couples kissed anyway, to the applause of the audience. "Now about the cooking. Tidalwave?" asked Willy. "Can do!" saluted Tidalwave11. "Okay then, lets get started!" Chapter 2: Cooking The Mullet They all got the ingredients and equipment out for Tidalwave11 - to cook the mullet - they got the mullet out. Ninjinian had brought the biggest one in the store in the morning and set it in the freezer. Tidalwave set up the oven, and put everything where he needed it to be. He lay out the fish on the cleaned table. "Butter!" he exclaimed. Willy the Penguin reacted quickly and found the butter, giving it to Tidal, repeating "Butter!" "Salt!" Tails lent him the salt. "Margarine!" Crow gave it. The same thing went on for another 15 minutes. Ketchup side, knife, onions, pickles, lettuce, cheese, grater, chopping board etc. It was all going smoothly. Until... "I need some of those chilly herbs!" Tidal asked quickly. He waited while sprinkling the mullet with some more butter - though he knew some were on a low diet - "Herbs!" he repeated. No answer... "I asked Crow to get out the herbs." Tails said. Crow objected. "No, you asked Speeddasher!" Speeddasher lay up. "Wait up! Me?" They all started arguing. Akiza whistled. They brushed her hair away and signed the "focus!" symbol with her flipper. Tidal sighed. "Who wants to go shopping?" * * * Dan, Willy the Penguin, Akiza and PabloDePablo put on their hats, gloves, scarfs and warm coats and stepped outside. "Remember," Tidal said. "Look for the curry-flavoured one. That's the essential ingredient for my special recipe" He ran through some more ingredients, and the 4 set off to the store. It was only just after 5pm, though they had only 30 minutes to return. "Which store do we go?" asked Dan, holding the shopping list. "The big supermarket that is open especially for Christmas." said Akiza. They all ran forward, then a little bit to the left streets until they arrived at the giant supermarket. The darkness spread in. Cars were parked everywhere. They ran inside, and split up in the isles. "Pablo, you check the first and second isle," said Akiza. "Willy, the third and fourth. Dan the next two. And I'll do the last". They split up. Willy the Penguin didn't have much of a problem finding his ingredients. He picked up the curry-flavoured herbs and put them in his shopping basket. He went to Dan. "Hows it going, Dan?" asked Willy, as Dan rushed. "Bad. I can't find the spices! The lazy, good-for-nothing cashier didn't help." and pointed to him, who was listening to his MP3000. They both searched from top to bottom twice. "Nothing!" gave up Dan. Willy then looked behind the cans again, and read all the labels. So did Dan on the other isle. They both found the spinach-herbs and spice-herbs. "Yes!" they cheered, and went to find Pablo, where they had lost in the last isles. They ran to him and Akiza when they saw them. "Found anything?" asked Pablo. Willy and Dan nodded. "You?" asked Dan. "No good... yet." said Pablo. Akiza rushed from shelve to shelve trying to find the special ingredient of them all... Spice-eeeee Fooods Mixture. "With that spicy food whatever mixture, Tidal can mix it with the herbs, and spread it all over the mullet!" said Pablo, licking his beak. Akiza tripped over a can, and observed the can. That was it! "Guys, I found it!" Akiza said excitedly. They cheered. They put everything in one basket. Dan put the others away. They rushed to the counter and placed everything on the moving platform. The cashier sighed boringly and took out his headphones. He "cashied" everything. "That's 72 coins." the cashier said. Pablo ruffled through his pockets and lay down every coin on the table, and counted 72. After 20 seconds, he put the remaining back into his pocket and stuffed everything into one shopper. "Thanks, Bob!" said Dan to the cashier. "My names not -" but didn't bother as the five raced out of the automatic doors. * * * Akiza got out the keys and opened the door. Everybody was either standing, sitting by the out fire or leaning against the fridge. Everybody saw them come on and started cooking again. Pablo turned the shopper upside down and everything spilled onto the table. Tidal got out the can-opener. He stared at it for a few seconds, they threw it behind him. He got his flipper and slapped the tins. And they opened immediately. Everyone were amazed, but didn't show it. He mixed everything up and added some intervals of salt. And within a minute, he sprinkled everything onto the mullet, and stuffed it in the oven, where it would be for 15 minutes. * * * 15 minutes later... Tidalwave looked at his watch, and waddled to the oven. He took out the mullet. Everybody were soon dazed by the smell of the delicious, mullet. Tidalwave sniffed it. "Ahhhh..." he sighed in delight. He lay it on the dinner table. Everyone sat down. Willy the Penguin helped with the glasses, juice cans & cutlery. Tidal got his "good knife" and cut everybody equal pieces, apart from Crow and Ninjinian, who only got 10 swallows of mullet - because they were half-vegetarian. "Dig in!" screamed Tidal, and everyone ate peacefully. After a short 10 minutes, many burped at the same time. "Delicious!" said Willy. "I think Tidal deserves a round of applause, don't he?" Everyone clapped and cheered. "Shroomsky, why aren't you eating?" "I have to wait for my food to... umm, cook." "It's completely done, Professor!" Willy noted. "No, I mean... once it's thrown away and in the trash, then I enj-" Everyone gagged and exclaimed "eww!". "I decompose food. It's what I do." "...back to the fire! Time for some stories!" Chapter 3: Story Time Everybody gathered round the fire again after they all wiped their beaks after the big mullet they'd just ate. Crow was applied a bandage by Rosie in case it got infected, and then took the matches out of Explorer's pocket, and scratched it across the matchbox so that Baby N. wouldn't have to go up to the chimney and operate the fire manually. Willy got an old newspaper and flew the smoke of the fire out of the window. Tidalwave was trying to fix the window Crow broke (he was surprised he didn't get hurt!) "Any good stories?" asked Pablo. Blank faces everywhere. "Anyone? Anyone?" he repeated. Crow managed to sit upright in his seat and spoke. "I have a good one!" he stressed. "Well fire it at us!" persuaded Pablo. "It was Christmas on Club Penguin Island, and I was asked to decorate the Night Club especially for the big Christmas party they were having. It was Club Penguin's first ever Christmas Party, and I was glad to be part of it." He hesitated and asked for a glass of water, took a sip, and put it town on the tea table, and continued. "Everybody was getting together on the Friday before Christmas in the Night Club. I never started "DJ-Digital Nyt" then, so it was just a hangout. Many came and shook flippers with me. It was up to me to compose the music, and went completely successfully. It was my first proper Christmas ever... and I'm proud to be here now." Crow finished. A pause, but then a rave of whistling and cheering for Crow. "Well done, MG!" teased Kalin to Crow. Mabel snickered. Crow didn't know that MG was "music geek". "What does MG -" "Okay... anymore stories?" cut off Willy. This time.. there was no denying that nobody had a story. Willy the Penguin sighed. "Well then I'll tell you one!" caved Willy. He cleared his throat, and began. * * * The following is currently Fourth Wall breaking! "I really wished we could'a' bally gone to the gathering!" It was Mayor McFlapp. "Me too. But we gawta do dis. D'innit!" With Mayor Crepsley with him. Together they were sitting at the gigantic organ, in an 1800s-style igloo, though looked like a regular room. There was a vase with a blue penguin painted on it. There was a verandah outside the igloo. They were thinking of what to write for the story. Crepsley brushed his beak smoothly. McFlapp squawked from time-to-time. "What shud we do?" asked Mayor Crepsley. "Maybe we should just bally finish the flippin' chapter?" suggested McFlapp. "Nah, it wuld be too shawt den!" argued Crepsley. "Then what we bally do?" "Let's have a cawfee break first!" barked Mayor Crepsley. "Bally idea, Crepsley!" praised McFlapp. They went to the coffee machine on the other side of the room. The room was very long and big. It was tiring going around the room for the two. Crepsley tried keeping his eyes open as he compressed the coffee beans and missed the cup by 10 centimetres. Mayor McFlapp pushes him aside and fell to the icy floor. The tern put more coffee beans in and kept missing too, but soon had half-a-cup for each of them. They drank delightfully. "More!" banged Mayor Crepsley on the coffee table. The tern did as he said - and this time he was more alert after the first shot. He filled up the two cups fully, almost flooding the cup. They drank at the same time within one, long gulp - and they finished. "More!" repeated Mayor Crepsley. "We should really bally gettin' back to the story, ya-know!" complained Mayor McFlapp. Mayor Crepsley flopped around drunkly, and shifted his whole body except for his feet to his left (usually it's his right, but he's dazed!) "That corn wait." stated the penguin. "Okay!" agreed McFlapp, after smelling the coffee. Mayor Crepsley went back over to the other room into the tiny cabinet and took out the Emergency Coffee Maker, reading: :DON'T USE UNLESS IT'S FOR A GOOD REASON! Crepsley ignored the note (he put it there himself!) and picked up the coffee maker, and went back to the coffee table. Then the both at the same time put in the coffee beans and poured the coffee into their mugs, and took another gulp. They burped purposely. Their eyes shot completely open. They drank for another 9 minutes, and after flooding the coffee table with coffee and crushed beans, and 37 cups of coffee, they stooped. "We shud re'urn." coughed Mayor Crepsley. "Ya, bally-correct." agreed Mayor McFlapp. They retired to the organ. They lay their heads down on the organ, and within a minute, the snoring began. 12 minutes later... The room's enormous doors swiftly opened, and slammed loudly when they reached the walls. Wind blew to the end of the room, and the two dozing penguin/tern awoke. The one who awoke them growled. Director Benny... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE NARRATING!" screamed the puffle. There was a sound of bouncing as the puffle approached the narrators. Crepsley dropped his coffee and fell to the ground. Benny started jumping on him. "Your nawt the bear'a of us!" started Mayor Crepsley, pausing through each word as the yellow puffle bounced upon him. "WELL SOMEBODY HAS TO NARRATE!" he stated. He bounced up to Mayor McFlapp, and him (he turned 360 degrees across the terns face). "S'pear us!" cried out Crepsley. "We'll continue, wot!" begged the tern. Director Benny frowned, then replied. "Okay, but you'd better get straight to it! The universe will stop unless you don't!" "Yes, sir!" saluted the two narrators. Benny bobbed towards the door, looked back and gave a fierce stare at the cowering narrators, then continued bouncing out the giant room. He turned the next corner, and the doors shut tight by themselves. "Now let's continue, d'innit." said Mayor Crepsley. The tern agreed, and they cleared up the coffee & mugs and sat down at the organ again - and started narrating again. Chapter 4: Snowing Delight Willy the Penguin paused as he tried to remember his story. He'd forgotten because of the organ-interruption. He sat still with his flipper out pointing to his brain, trying to remember the story. He curled up his flipper into a fist and knocked hard on his head. "Well I guess I forgot!" sighed Willy the Penguin. "I have a stor-" Shroomsky was interrupted. "Considering nobody has any any stories for us, what do we do?" asked PabloDePablo. Tidalwave got up and went back to the kitchen to pack up. "What are you doing?" asked Tails. "Throwing away the remaining of the mullet." replied Tidalwave, pressing the pedal to open up the trash can. Tails, Speeddasher, Maddieworld, Pablo, Rosie, Willy the Penguin & Wille Watt jumped out of their seats and pushed eachother to the kitchen. Tidalwave dashed out of the way and threw the plate up high. Tails caught it and they all fought over the pieces. The rest just stared at them for another 7 minutes. It was only 18:30. As they scoffed down the last of the mullet, Happyface looked outside the window, and after a few seconds he started smiling. "You guys, look!" said Happyface excitedly. "What is it?" asked Tails, pushing down the food down his throat in whole - as always. "It's snowing!" "Really?" asked Rosie, getting up from her seat. "Let's get snowy, then!" shouted Explorer. They all got up and walked outside, but just as they were about to go, Professor Shroomsky stopped them. "Shouldn't you wear your coats & hats & gloves before going?" he reminded them. "Oh yeah!" they replied, thanking him, Shroomsky beaming. They went to the coat-room and got all their winter clothing on, not that the penguins really needed it. * * * They all waddled outside. Willie Watt jumped into the snow, trying to make a snow-angel. They all went in groups to different parts of the area that was in front of the igloo. Ninjinian, Explorer, Akiza Atlus, PabloDePablo, Crow, Baby N. and Dan went and tried building a giant snow-penguin. Shroomsky also tried to make a snow-angel, with no luck. Tidalwave11 made a snow-dinner, while the puffles went up to a near-by hill and rolled down it. Maddieworld, Tails, and Speeddasher had a snow-ball fight with Happyface, Hat Pop, The Leader and Galactic Empire. Willy and Rosie just stood off on to one side, holding flippers and watching the snow-flakes fall down, and smiling and each other. Then, a black helicopter hovering over the yard, threw down a rope, the snow blustered around the yard, blowing it everywhere. "Hey! It's Sancho, and Katy and uh..Jacob!" a penguin shouted. "Hello everyone!" said Jacob holding Katy's flipper. "Hey peeps!" Sancho said, jumping from the ladder. "You know you're late." said Explorer. "Yes, blame the power outage at Polaris Airport... some guy spilled a can of cream soda of our main grid board, which shut down the airport!" replied Katy. "Yeah! Where's Fred, I got him that icePhone!" said Jacob "Oh, oh, mine, mine!!" screamed Fred, running over to Jacob. "Ummm... you weren't on the list..." questioned Explorer 767 rudely. "I bought you a private rocket from the Skyline!" added Sancho. "and, Shroomsky invited me." Stares went towards Sancho amd Professor Shroomsky. "I did?" corrected the mushroom. "No... no I didn't. In fact, I only know Sancho." "Okay, then!" said Explorer, in a higher pitch. "Never mind! Join in!" barked Willy the Penguin, still holding Rosie's flippers. They had started to work on the giant snowman a bit more. It was almost as big as the igloo! They kept working on it for a while until everybody had finished. There was a top hat, a red & green scarf, a Santa hat on top of the top hat, a carrot for a nose, and stones for the mouth and buttons. Then Happyface declared something: "There shall be war!" he cried out loud. Everybody stopped to stare at him. "Everybody assemble your teams and fort! There's gonna be a snowball war!" he continued, ignoring all the blank faces. "Hooray!" they cheered. They went into groups. Ninjinian, Dan, Willy the Penguin, Tidalwave11, PabloDePablo went into one corner. Then Maddieworld, [Tails6000, Speeddasher, Explorer 767, Willie Watt & Kalin shot themselves towards a big tree and the two groups started building their fort. Mabel, Yusei, Administrator Kai, Hat Pop, The Leader & Galactic Empire12 rolled into an empty space down south and created an oval-shaped fort, with secure edges, and started collecting snowballs. The last group were Happyface, Baby N., Crow, Akiza Atlus, Jacob Monte Captio and Rosie the Penguin, who were outnumbered by 1, but put up an effort and made a square, rectangular fort, much like a castle. Then they all for another 5 minutes got their snowballs & forts together securely. Then it began. Shroomsky was the referee. Dan took the first move. He created a squeaky grunt and the snowball shot out of his flipper into the air, aiming it at Crow's fort. The snowball was caught in mid-air. There were short gasps between themselves. Then the snowball threw itself backwards, and a ghostly figure appeared. It wasn't a ghost... It was Kwiksilver. He had materialized into solid form now, having successfully traveled through dimensions. They stopped the war and some asked him questions. "Kwiksilver, what a surprise!" coughed Crow. "Why so late?" asked Willy the Penguin curiously. "Turned out my name wasn't readable on the list." Kwiksilver replied. They stared at Crow who was laughing nervously. "Never mind! Your here now!" celebrated Willy the Penguin. "I sure am! Now let's get to this war, shall we?" Kwiksilver dashed to Akiza's fort. Now it was even. Dan repeated his snowball. It hit Ninjinian right in the beak, throwing him off guard and into a tree. Dan cackled wildly as Ninjinian curled his flipper into a first and shook it in the air repeatedly. Akiza continued the fun. She threw the snowball directly into Tails6000's fort. A giant corner of the fort fell apart, and Maddieworld & Speeddasher tried to put it back in place. Everybody else laughed. The puffles took a move this time. Kai, Mabel & Yusei got their snowballs - including The Leader & Galactic Empire12, and fired at Happyface's fort & troops. The fort collapsed completely and they were all covered in cold, snow. The snowball continued repetitively, even Ninjinian's group joined in the repetitive snowball fighting. His whole army shot at Maddieworld's fort. Akiza fixed her fort and fought back to the puffles and two penguins. Then, Jacob took out his snowball bazooka, and loaded it with snowballs. "Time to fire this baby up!" said Jacob. "Jacob. where did you get that?" asked Sancho, puzzled. "Uh, uh, um...the Mall, back home, Aunt Beatrice gave it to me right?!" responded Jacob, covering the hammer and sickle on the bazooka's side. "Oh, well, have fun!" answered Sancho, drinking his coffee. "Hey, that's not in the rul-" WHAM! Shroomsky fell like a mighty oak. The fun continued for another 24 minutes. It was soon 20:00. They returned to the igloo, leaving their forts as it was, including the giant, finished snowman. Many started out of the window towards the snowman. They slouched in their armchairs and turned on the electric-coal fire. After restying, Kwiksilver finally got an excuse to get out of the igloo. His PDA rang urgently. It had a message on the front. :URGENT CALL! URGENT CALL! URGENT CALL! "Excuse me while I take this call." he said. Willy the Penguin followed him out of the igloo. Because Willy was his apprentice, it was only right to hear what Kwiksilver had to say if it was so important that he had to go outside to take the call. * * * "Hey teach, what's wrong?" questioned Willy the Penguin. "I'm gettin' a call from the Bureau of Fiction." "Uh oh, a call on Christmas." saddened Willy the Penguin. "I know Will, it can't be a good thing. Barely anything wrong occurs on holidays." Kwiksilver then answered the call. After 23 seconds of "uh huh, uh huh", his face darkened. He turned his head cautiously clockwise, stuttering. Willy looked confused. He returned to normal after a few more minutes of talking. The PDA shut itself. He returned to a confused Willy the Penguin. "What's wrong, Kwik?" asked Willy again & again. "Santa.. Santa's not going to deliver presents this year." Before Willy could ask why, Kwiksilver explained it and what was discussed on the call. "The Bureau didn't know how this is even possible. This has never happened before." Willy said nothing. It was 20:09. "Oh crud, Rosie's gonna be crushed." sobbed Willy. "Rather ironic she is your crush." teased Kwiksilver. Willy didn't laugh. They soon returned inside after some hesitation, not ready to face the others... Chapter 5: Santa Needs Help! The two walked in, where just about everyone was sleeping. Everyone except Ninjinian and Explorer, who were talking softly. They were confused, as it was only 20:11. "Hey guys, what's up? You went outside to take a call." whispered Explorer. "I got a phone call from the Bureau of Fiction. And it wasn't a very pleasant phone call, to say the least." confessed Kwiksilver. "Uh oh. What was it about?" asked Explorer. Ninjinian was slipping off his armchair, almost going to sleep himself. Kwiksilver sighed. "Santa's not coming." "What?!" exclaimed Ninjinian, getting back onto the armchair. "Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" Explorer shushed. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" Shroomsky shouted, twice as loud. "HUMAN SANTA HAS NEVER MISSED A VISIT... I MEAN, THERE'S THIS LOOPY STORY ABOUT HIM!" It was no use. PabloDePablo woke up. "What's all the yelling about?" asked Pablo. "Well, Santa's not going to be delivering presents this year." Willy said, in a state of idiocy. "WHAT?!" shouted Pablo. "Shhh! shushed Kwiksilver. That time it was close. Then Ninjinian, Explorer, Willy the Penguin, Kwiksilver & PabloDePablo went outside so that they wouldn't wake anyone up. "So, what happened?" asked Ninjinian. Kwik began to explain.... Chapter 5.5: Santa's Accident 47 minutes and 13 seconds ago... Santa laughed heartily as the sun rose over the city of London. He had completed a successful run in the universe of Reality. The reindeer pulled to the left to avoid being caught by dawn's first rays, and then sped towards the Clock Tower, Big Ben, at Westminster Palace. "Ho ho ho!" cried Santa as he wiped Coca-Cola off his moustache and read his itinerary. "Next stop, the Phineas and Ferb Wiki!" Santa's sleigh slowed a bit. Suddenly, the reindeer picked up their pace and started galloping. Eventually, the rudders on the sleigh created sparks in midair. As the reindeer finally reached top speed, a huge portal opened up, and Santa sped into it, vanishing, leaving a trail of plasma in his place. However, things looked quite different from Santa's point of view (or, as Fred would call it, his inertial reference frame). The hands on the clock began rotating backwards, and the entire universe began to flatten out and look more cartoony. The sun, now much less brilliant, more yellow, and with unrealistic yellow rays radiating from it, set over the horizon, while Santa's sleigh remained in place. "Right on schedule!" said Santa as he flew out of London and reappeared in the P&F realm. "Next stop, Danville!" Santa laughed heartily as he looked at the back of his sleigh. There was nothing but coal prepared for it. "Huh?" said Santa, surprised, checking his list. Reading the list, he realized that everyone in the reigon had been naughty that year. He checked it twice, but it read "NAUGHTY" all the same. Santa pulled a lever and dumped the coal. Santa sighed. "Their record was spotless before I came here... they must have done something REALLY bad to get a rewrite straight from the elves themselves..." He turned to the left and opened a rift again. "Come on, Prancer! Good boy!" Santa's sleigh warped out of the Phineas and Ferb universe, leaving its main protagonists wondering where he had gone and embarking on a mission to save Christmas. But that's another story. Santa judged that it was about time to exit warp, and pulled the purple lever. "HO HO HO! Santa Claus is comin' to.... town?" Santa had miscalculated. The sleigh warped right in front of the Bureau of Fiction's rooftop, just outside of the limits of the Club Penguin Fanon Universe. "PULL LEFT!" cried Comet. The team did so, swerving around... only to face the meta-fictional boundary separating the CP Fanon Unvierse from the Phineas and Ferb Universe. "PULL RIGHT!" "WARNING: ALTITUDE LOW, INCREASE ALTITUDE!" said the altimeter computer, as the sleigh was stalling. But it was too late. The sleigh directly into the Fourth Wall, tearing off eight bricks. Santa and his reindeer veered off course, and then stalled, their damaged sleigh having taken its toll. "EJECT!" Santa and his reindeer separated from the broken sleigh and landed on the Fourth Wall's top. They were stranded. "HEY!" yelled Santa towards the giant cylinder floating off the distance, in the hopes that a Bureau of Fiction employee would spot them. However, it was in vain. And it was no surprise -- all the lights on the Bureau of Fiction's facility had gone out. * * * 30 minutes and 9 seconds ago... Exactly 20 seconds before Santa had crashed into the Fourth Wall, the Bureau of Fiction floated near the site, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. CRASH! Eight bricks were ripped off the Fourth Wall as a sleigh plowed headlong into it. All of them were headed towards the Club Penguin Fanon Universe. One of them destroyed a series of cables at the bottom of the Bureau, snagging onto them and twisting the surviving ones until they snapped. Inside, the facility shuddered. "What's going on?" asked an employee to his co-worker. "I don't know! Maybe it's another of Director Benny's fits!" All of a sudden, all the lights went out. Silence fell for a few seconds, then it smashed upon the floor. "Sorry, wot!" said Mayor McFlapp, who had been holding the abstract noun. "I slipped on a puddle!" "It doesn't even rain in here, you overgrown pillow stuffing!" yelled Director Benny, who had been standing under the silence when it fell. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! THE LIGHTS WENT OUT, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" screamed Illustrator Keith, further breaking the already damaged silence. "Quiet, you," ordered Benny, "or you'll damage the silence beyond repair!" "Aye, mate, we've already lost 12 replicas this autumn!" chimed in McFlapp. Taking a bullhorn from out of nowhere, he spoke to the entire workforce. "Do not panic, wot, there is nothing to worry about!" announced the Mayor. "We've just lost a couple of bally transformers and whatnot, wot! Resume your jobs, we'll hand out flashlights!" They did as told. Nobody was aware of Santa's accident. That he was stranded somewhere just outside the CP Fanon Universe - that his sleigh didn't malfunction and change course and crash-land somewhere. Nobody knew... END OF CHAPTER FIVE POINT FIVE! * * * After Kwiksilver had finished explaining (everyone were listening carefully). When he had finished, they all rose in shock. "I can't believe it." gasped Explorer. "What about the Bureau of Fiction, again?" "Nobody actually knows what happened. They researched and couldn't track Santa's Sleigh anywhere. They would of tracked it if they could. It probably malfunctioned. But I'm only guessing on that." explained Kwiksilver. "You think so?" asked Willy the Penguin. "I'm pretty sure. Santa is probably lost, and so lost that the tracker is unable to track him." "Well what do you wanna do about it?" asked PabloDePablo. * * * Back at the office of the Bureau of Fiction, nobody knew what was actually going on. Santa should have arrived at least 30 minutes ago. They called in some experts from the Department of Science to try and see if the tracker was broken. They were soon sure that Santa was out of the universe -- outside of the tracker's range. They called in other experts, who couldn't put their flipper on it, either. There were only just a dozen or a few more who knew about the Fourth Wall. Two others - Administrator Kai and Mayor Crepsley, were informed after McFlapp called Crepsley to run some tests. "You fool!" barked Kai to Mayor Crepsley. "We need to sort this out!" "Well what d'ya want me tah do, eh?" asked Crepsley very lazily. Kai spat into the trash can as normal and fixed his hair. "Do you think we should call in the TSU?" asked Kai as his temper calmed down. "Ya could try, d'innit!" replied the Mayor more seriously. "You are d'ed, anyway." "Yes, yes I am Head of Spy Industry." beamed Administrator Kai. He got hold of the phone and tossed it over to Crepsley for him to dial the digits. He pressed the call button. The phone rang five times. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Finally someone answered the call. "Hello?" the spy asked that was on the other line. Kai went over to the phone. "It's the head." The spy on the phone gasped. There were murmurs on the phone. "What's the password?" the spy asked intriguingly. "Obese Mullet." "At your service, sir!" approved the spy. "Santa's missing. Do some tests on it." said the Administrator stiffly. And with that he closed the phone immediately. The spies did as told. They faxed the results to the two after a long 16 minutes. "Nothing." slammed the puffle. "We'll try layta." suggested the Mayor. "Yes, later." Chapter 5.8: A Visit From Tiny Pablo's question hung in the thick air. 20:57. "Mr Tiny is the only cookie-answer." said Ninjinian. Kwiksilver was still unsure about it. He wasn't even sure if they had talked about him in the last hour. "He's dangerous. We cannot trust him." said Kwiksilver. Just then a black 1960 Cadillac came rolling out from the road. The driver was unknown. It went around in a 360 degrees circle around the penguins and parked on an edge. The windows were completely black, and the roof was closed. The driver stood out of the car. It's plate number glistened as light approached it. They all gasped. The car was from UnitedTerra of course, but the Antarctica symbol was on it. The driver was: Mr Desmond Tiny Ninjinian, Explorer, Willy the Penguin, Kwiksilver & PabloDePablo whispered to each other lightly as the penguin came to them in heavy buckle boots. "That's Tiny!" whispered Ninjinian as lightly as possible. "Shorten Desmond to des and join it with tiny, you get -" but Kwiksilver didn't finish, because Tiny had arrived in front of them. Destiny... "Evening, penguins!" he said with joy. He fiddled with his heart-shaped watch. "Merry Christmas!" Nobody greeted him back. "I heard Santa's not in town!" he chuckled. Ninjinian spoke. "Hmmm.. you sure did." the orange penguin muttered. "I heard not many of you are familiar with me. Explorer, Willy, Pablo." he smiled at them. How did he know their names? "Enough chit-chat. Let's get to the point." he said. He took out an apple out of his pocket and polished it with his sleeve. He tossed it on the air and caught it with flipper again & again, and talked. "Santa's lost." He waited for cries of terror - but there were none. "You aren't fun at all!" he spat. "You know already?" They nodded. "I'll tell you more about myself first. I can see into the future. The Time Agency have nothing to do with me. I'm almost a secret to all. Everybody fear me. And I love to torture." The word torture hung in the air for a brief second until Pablo broke the silence. "Why are you here, anyway?" he asked. "Oh, I just came to visit. After all, it is... Christmas." "If you can control the future, then why don't you do something about the Santa business?" complained Willy the Penguin. "Well that wouldn't be fun, would it?" The apple was still being thrown. "Anyway, I need you to send no more than 12 penguins, or puffles, to the North Pole and find Santa yourselves." he said. "This will surely be fun!" "What's the fate, then?" asked Pablo courageously. "There will be some incidents which you will not like. If more than 12 of you go - you will not find Santa. McFlapp & Crepsley can do nothing about this. They can't change a single thing that's written. I'm the one controlling everything now!" There were short gulps between them. "When do we depart?" asked Kwiksilver. "Well," he thought about it and muttered to himself, "now." Before anybody objected, Ninjinian said "That's fine with us." "I'll depart now. And I hope you fail..." They were all shocked. His boots crunched in the snow and he walked back towards his Cadillac. The apple was throw backwards, and hit a tree in just a micro-second. The tree made a snapping sound. Then a giant groan as the tree fell. "Good day to you all!" he said, and then he started the engine, and departed. * * * Nobody hesitated to talk. Without thinking, they ran inside swiftly. They stopped at the doorknob as Kwiksilver's PDA rang again. There was no name on the screen except for: :MY MASTER Kwiksilver picked it up. "Hello, Tiny here." the voice said. "We're on our way." said Kwiksilver, and just when he was about to cut the call, Mr Tiny said something else: "Oh, and I've froze time in the universe. So you have almost all the time in the world. An hour will actually be five minutes. Ta-ra!" The PDA was on loudspeaker all the time. They heard everything. There was no need to repeat themselves. He put away his PDA and turned the doorknob. "Listen up you lot!" he screamed. Everybody woke up. "What's the catch, Kwik?!" asked Speeddasher, rubbing his eyes. "I'll explain later. But first I need 7 volunteers." Everybody's flipper shot up. Kwiksilver chose himself. "Dan, Tidalwave11, Speeddasher, Happyface, Crow, Akiza Atlus & Rosie the Penguin!" ---- Back at the Bureau... Mayor McFlapp poked his head out of the lower access hatch that was located on the bottom of the Bureau's facility. He navigated a series of mangled wires, catching up with the other four Masters. "Do you see what I see?" whispered Billybob. "Is it that giant dancing comet again, wot?" "No, that." Billybob pointed to a giant, neon blue brick that had crashed into the underside of the building. "Huh. Looks like a comet, wot." "But how did a piece of the Fourth Wall end up here?" asked Billybob. He looked up to see the Fourth Wall in the distance and gasped. There was a sleigh-shaped hole in it. "Sir!" said an employee, climbing up out of the hatch and startling the Masters. "Scanner didn't find Santa, but it detected seven objects heading towards the CP Fanon Universe!" "What's their Wutt Radiation signature?" "MASSIVE, sir. That's why we wanted to inform you." Billybob pondered for a moment. "We can't stop them, all our power's gone," he thought out loud. Then Mayor McFlapp spoke up. "Mayhaps we should fix our generators first before doing anything, wot?" "Good point. Send for Maxwell. He'll know what to do." Chapter 6: The Journey to the North Pole So Ninjinian, PabloDePablo, Kwiksilver, Willy the Penguin, Explorer had set up a small base in the woods straight after explaining everything to everyone. Many moaned that they didn't get picked, but after it was explained that Mr Tiny had predicted the fate, they didn't argue. The others that were chosen - Dan, Tidalwave11, Speeddasher, Happyface, Crow, Akiza Atlus & Rosie the Penguin - went over to the docks to set up. "So we're actually going to go to the North Pole?" asked Tidalwave. "Sure are!" said Kwiksilver, grimly. There were some "uh huh, uh huh" on the phone as Ninjinian was finding out a way to transport them. He called over Sancho Monte Captio, who had been asked to deliver 12 jet skis from Ninjinian's storage via two helicopters directly over. They arrived in 6 minutes (wow!) It was soon 21:02. Because Mr Tiny had made it so that 1 hour felt like only 5 minutes, the actual time would of been 21:34. They had all thanked Mr Tiny for that. "You got the jet skis, brother?" asked Ninjinian to Sancho. "All here!" beamed Sancho as he tapped the jet skis as they were being carried out of the helicopter "Thanks for your help, Sancho. Sadly, your being left here." grimaced Kwiksilver, clapping his flipper onto Sancho's back. "It's okay. I'm sure I can handle stuff in the igloo." he said, hiding away the sadness.", I have also checked the winds and conditions at the North Pole, and it is waves at a nice 9 knots, winds out of the Northwest at 23 kph, and the temperature is about -23°c, and there is a slight chance of heavy snows, as of 21:00" "Thanks" said Ninjinian "Also, those jet skis have a Carmin 1000 GPS system, I set the course for all the jet skis, stay on that course, or you may end up, somewhere in Europe, or Africa." added Sancho "If you need backup, I have one MammothAir jet ready to go on the tarmac at the airport, eight helicopters, four military jets and twelve speedboats at the docks." "Be careful with it, do not go above 190 miles per minute, or else the engine will brake." added Jacob "And that means your expected arrival time is in 1 hr and 51 minutes if you go now". "Okay, we'll be on our way, now, we'll radio you guys every 10 minutes for updates". said Kwiksilver "We'll we should be off now. We are unsure when we'll return, though." said Willy the Penguin. They all hopped onto their jet skis, which were set for 100 miles per minute. They needed to use them to get across the sea to the side of the North Pole. They made a plan to first find Santa's Workshop and ask some questions. Then to go and find Santa's Sleigh. They hadn't planned anything ahead of that - yet. The engines revved on, and they waved goodbye to Sancho and Katy as he sent the helicopters back home, and returned to the igloo grimly. The propellers shot out water to the surface as the jet skis were no longer visible from the coast. * * * Maxwell assessed the damage. "Hmm.... broken pickup coils, a few damaged Brownian ratchets.... and a wrecked transformer, too....." "How long will it bloomin' take, wot?" questioned McFlapp. "About one hour and fifteen minutes to fix," replied Maxwell in his trademark monotone voice. "I've never seen so much damage in my life, though this may be due to the immense levels of Wutt Radiation emanating from that brick." He pointed to the glowing neon-blue object flying off in the distance. It had been secured to a rocket engine and blasted off back to where it had come from. As Maxwell went to work, Billybob pulled Mayor McFlapp aside. "Al, we have another issue. If we don't get those seven bricks back into their proper places by Christmas morning, just imagine the immense catastrophe that would unfold." "What do you mean, wot?" asked McFlapp, puzzled. "Christmas, as a holiday, contains extremely high amounts of positivity caged away into its essence. When those seven bricks impact, their sheer energy could actually act as a flux field, exponentially increasing the spirit of Christmas, and overloading the universe with untold amounts of happiness. The world would literally explode of laughter!" "...Billybob, I'm 37 years old, and I have no idea what you're talking about." "Putting it simply -- the bricks impact, and the universe goes kablooka." "Oh, I see. We need to get those bally bricks back here, and fast, wot!" They returned to the working Maxwell, who was working fast. Taking out some of his strangely-shaped tools, the Demon Penguin soldered some wires together and placed a circuit board inside its container. "There's still a lot of problems that need to be fixed," he remarked. "I'll inform you when I complete my task." So they went back inside the Bureau and waited. * * * Meanwhile, the chosen penguins were on high-speeds, about twenty-miles from the Sunshine Fjord Willy and Kwiksilver were having a discussion about how this Christmas was going to end up. "You really think we can pull this off?" asked Willy. "Well, that depends on our actions from when we get to the North Pole." The night sky was filled up with stars and there were little clouds up in the sky. The moon was shining. Everything was going smoothly. That is, until a couple of "orcas" happened to show up. They were green & slimy, with lots of acne on what looked like their face. They came out of the blue sea, only their heads visible. "Eh boys, look what we gots here!" said the apparent leader, who had a scar on his right eye. "What happenin' boss?" asked another orca. "It appears to be one of 'dem smart pengins." "How do ya infer dat?" asked another. "That got 'dem machinerys don't day?" "Yeah, yeah, indeed they do!" The leader of the group of creatures faced Ninjinian with a glare. "You'd better run, bird." Ninjinian saw them glaring into his glossy eyes. He pierced them and looked carefully, not paying attention to the coming anchor which would topple him over and into the blue sea for the orcas. "EVERYBODY, KICK YOUR COOKIE JET-SKIES INTO HIGH GEAR!" screamed Ninjinian, with a curdle in his voice. The penguins did as they were told. They all high-tailed it out of there. Except Willy the Penguin. Ninjinian looked back. "Willy! You cookie idiot! You gotta get back here, brother!" "I'll distract them for a bit. You guys get out of here." Willy said, confident. Ninjinian hesitated, thinking of leaving. "No, I'm staying." Willy then put on a head-band. And then he smiled at the horrible monstrosities. Ninjinian pulled his jet ski next to Willy the Penguin. "Let's dance, beasties." With that, Willy jumped into the air and did an air kick all the way down to meet his aquatic foes. Ninjinian experienced the same and crushed the propellers of his jet ski into the faces of the creatures. They screamed in terror as they covered their destroyed faces. "Curses, penguins!" they screeched, and the two went forward to catch up with the others. * * * Back at the igloo, they had went upstairs to the control room (as they named it). "Okay, we better contact, see how they are doing." said Sancho, turning on the radio. "Looks like they are heading at the right course, they have just exited the Sunshine Fjord, as of right now." reported Jacob. Sancho picked up the radio and dialled the frequency. "How are you guys doing?" asked Sancho over the radio "Yeah, good, brother. We almost got attacked by Orcas!" responded Ninjinian over the radio. "Yes, I'll give you the weather report for the next 1,000 miles you'll be travelling." said Sancho. "Okay, winds out of the SW at 12 km per hour, waves at twelve knots, skies cloudy, clear then turning into,heavy storms, rain/snow mix changing in to rain, and then a thunderstorm for the next 1000 miles you'll be travelling. And visibility at 7-24 km. The temperature will gradually increase as you go, so be careful." radioed Sancho "Slightly lower speed in the storm zone, which is a 55 mile area in your course." "Okay," radioed back Ninjinian "We'll do that." "So, talk to you in ten minutes." radioed Sancho, and shut the radio. "So, what did he say?" asked Kwiksilver. "Oh, um... heavy storms for the next cookie-1000 miles, brothers." said Ninjinian, vaguely. * * * Willy was jumping in and out of the water as the beasts swam rapidly behind him. "A little smart aleck we gots here!" shouted an orca. Willy saw a piece of ice and got an idea. "Hey orcas!" All the villains turned to look at him. 'WHAT?!' they all shouted back. Willy did an incredibly annoying dance, and the orcas got angry and swam towards him. When they did, they smashed into the ice, while Willy did a back flip onto his jet-ski. The ice came on top of them, and they were stunned. "Weaves been had, I do tell ye." said the main orcas. "Thanks for the fun time, but now I've really gotta get going! Santa's counting on me and my pals!" Willy said, as he rode off. "If only I had a really big spoon, that guy would've been toast." complained the Leader. The others agreed with him as they swam away, aching in pain. ---- Meanwhile, the others were encountering severe storms. "All this cookie-hail is getting in our way!" cried Ninjinian. "It's slowly us down!" Dan shouted. "We have to keep moving!" Explorer said. "What about Willy?!" asked Kwiksilver, worried. "Knowing him, he's either marked his way alive, or he was stupid enough to die." Speeddasher said. "So we'll just have to guess if he's gone or not." "I hope he isn't." Rosie said, with concern in her voice. The group rode on for hours, encountering many storms, which included hail, thunderstorms, rain, even a small water tornado here and there. After an hour or two, the storms let up. Everyone was relieved. Then they saw it. The Northern Lights. They meant they were at the North Pole. They all cheered. "Huh. Typical," criticized Explorer, "A short ride to the North Pole that should have taken WEEKS. How cliche," he muttered under his breath. They got off their jet-skies and walked for a while. They found it then, Santa's workshop and house. Again, they cheered. As for Willy, he had arrived a few minutes behind them. (He had previously won five National Swimming tournaments) Of course, being the goofball he is, instead of meeting up with the others, his sub-plot involves meeting an elf and a polar bear, THEN meeting up with the others. * * * Back at the igloo, "Hmm, looks like they're at the Arctic Circle now, we better contact them, again!" said Jacob " And they're still on the right course!" "Okay" said Sancho, vaguely Sancho dialed the frequency and picked up the radio. "Ninjinian, you guys are past the Arctic Circle, right?" radioed Sancho "Yes, we are! We have just seen the Northern Lights!" said Ninjinian, into the radio "Okay, I'll give you instructions, to arrive at the docks safely, okay?" radioed Sancho "Yep." said Ninjinian "Ninjinian, what is your current speed?" asked Sancho "Uh..it says here that we are at 190 kph." responded Ninjinian "Good, start reducing speed by 3 miles every two minutes in 10 minutes from now, or until you arrive at the dock, which will be in another thirty minutes" instructed Sancho "Copy that." radioed Ninjinian "Now, when you arrive the elves at the Sea Traffic Control will approach you asking for your identification cards." commanded Sancho " And, I have the weather report right here, so the waves are at 13 knots, winds out of the NE at 21 kph. Partly cloudy, 10% chance of snow, and the temperature is -20°c, The local time at the North Pole is 00:16." "Yep, doing that right now."radioed Ninjinian "Over and out." "What did he say?'' asked Explorer "He said start reducing speed, in eleven minutes." said Ninjinian " We better go, we have 1054 miles to go!" beamed Kwiksilver " ...will be written! Chapter 7: Finding the Sleigh Category:Christmas Category:Stories Category:Wiki Events